A flower called Lily
by DevilsGamexxDevilsPain
Summary: Lily gets dragged to Volterra by her best friend Amelia,together they find that it's not all that it wraps up to be, what will they do when they catch the eye of some vampires. And why do the Cullens suddenly come into the picture? It's bad I know but please read!
1. Lillian Isis Lina Young AKA Lily

**hey guys! First twilight fanfic so please don't judge I hope u like and well yeah pleaaaassee review! **

* * *

_A _flower called Lily

The air was cold and crisp, the air turned to fog every time she breathed. She didn't even know how she ended up in the mysterious city of Volterra, but she certainly was glad she was here and that her friend dragged her out here.

Her friend was Amelia Rose Locksly, the girl was honestly stunning, she had beautiful thick kind brown hair that he kept in a long braid, and a beautiful red flower sat on her hair to math her red lipstick. And she had the most beautiful shade of green eyes I have ever seen. Her personality is that of crazy! She literally is a spaz, her favourite game is truth or dare and she is very open with everyone about herself. She is not the one to be shy.

And then there is me.

Lillian Isis Lina Young

Or L-I-L-Y

It was actually a coincidence that I was named with my initials spelling Lily. I am currently 21 and my best friend is also 21. She at first begged me to come to Volterra because she had won a competition on the radio for two, for a guided tour around the city, ending with a tour of the famous castle there.

And so here I am, sitting on my balcony window and 2 am in the morning freezing my butt of in the cold breeze. And you want to know why?

Because I couldn't sleep

Let me re-fraise that.

I didn't want to sleep.

Because of him

_(Flashback)_

_Today was a beautiful day, I sat on the edge of a flowing fountain ready the wonderful book. _

_Great Expectations by Charles Dickens. _

_it was warm so I decided to wear light coloured high waisted shorts, with a matching tight flowered top with a cardigan covered in daisies, I also was wearing matching, daisy anklets, necklace, bracelet, and rings, and my white high heeled ankle boots matched the whole flower look. My orange hair was out in its natural waves and I wore a daisy head band on top of my head. And smelled of my favourite perfume, Daisy by Mark Jacobs. _

_I sighed as I took in my surrounding, the fountain I sat on was a lovely and well crafted sculpture mixed with angels and demons. I look to my right to see a happy couple making a wish by the fountain, the women smiled happily and rubbed her enlarged stomach. I smiled for her joy. _

_I then look to my left to see two children playing hopscotch, they look so enthralled with the simple game, it made me smile even more. _

_"HEY LILY" I twist my head quickly to see Amelia running as quick as she can in her black Prada heels. I smile, she looked stunning. Her hair was up in her signature braid, while she wore a tight red summer dress, with a denim cardigan with the sleeves cut of, along with many shopping bags in her hand. She looked like a super model, and I looked like a hippie._

_MAKE LOVE NOT WAR! _

_She lets out a breath of air and sits down on the ledge of the fountain next to me. _

_"Hey stranger, what's going on?" She asked. I smile and reply. _

_"Nothing just so,e light reading" I smile off into the distance. _

_She gives me and incredulous look, "light reading? Really? Don't give me that! You left the hotel at 9 am and have been sitting at this creepy fountain ever since" she quickly looked down at her expensive watch. _

_"And it's now 5:30 pm" she sighs and smiles. _

_"what am I ever going to do with you" she breaths out and I just laugh. _

_I look around again and inhale deeply, "this place is beautiful isn't it?" I ask._

_she smiled back and breaths deeply also, "well it's definitely something" she says and I just laugh. _

_"Alright well I'm going to head back to the hotel to hit up the buffet before anyone else does, don't be to long ok?" I nod and she waves me off and I wave in return. _

_I put my Charles dickens book into my daisy handbag and make a move to stand up. When I do I am met with a small form crashing into my legs. _

_I look down and when I do I almost gasp, a small girl with long black hair reaching her waist in ringlets smiles up at me, her eyes are like dark blue sapphires. She wore a little dark red puffy dress, that had a dark black sash around her waist which made a large bow at the back of her dress, the dress went to just below knee length and she wore white stocking with cute small black Mary Janes. And in her hair was a lovely red ribbon. She also wore am interesting necklace, on a small gold chain was the letter V, it had rubies studded into it and was quite expensive looking for such a small child, I mean she couldn't have been more than three or 4. _

_"Hi I'm Aleera Angelina Volturi! What's your name?!" She asked excitedly. I smile down at the beautiful child, and reply. _

_My name is Lillian Isis Lina Young, it also spells out Lily, which is what most people call me" she looks ecstatic, but not at me, I turn behind me to see two people in cloaks walking up to me and Aleera" she smiles and runs to the smaller guard. _

_There red were two guards, one was bulky with dark brown hair and muscles to spare, she had hard eyes but looked like a fun person to be around. The other one, was the one I was enthralled with the most, he had dirty blonde hair and a lean figure, his jaw was chiseled and defined and his eyes a wickedly different shade of violet. _

_"You found me Demetri you found me!" Aleera jumped happily while hugging his leg, he smiled slightly and then lifted the young girl in the air, she giggled happily. _

_I felt so attracted to this man all of a sudden it scared me. Then the two guards look over to me with hardened expressions, I look to the one Aleera called Demetri and his eyes widened In what looked to be shock. _

_"And who may you be?" Before I could answer Aleera butted in. _

_"That's Lillian!" She beamed. _

_The tough looking one stepped forward and replied "Lillian who?" He sneered. I stayed stiff has a statue all the while my heart beating and stealing glances at Demetri._

_Suddenly little little Aleera's voice turned hard and firm "her name is Lillian Isis Lina Young, and you will not touch her Felix!" She commanded. _

_He just turned to her and bowed his head to her and replied "as you wish my lady" she nodded her small head and turned to me with a kind smile. _

_"Well I shall be off it was so ice meeting you Lily I hope I can see you again soon"!_

_the look on my face must have been priceless, I was confused, slightly happy to have met the gorgeous child's but yet seriously hot flushed because of the gorgeous man. I needed to go home. _

_(End of flashback) _

And so here I am, cold and tired. I sighed and made my way back into my bedroom. I lay down onto my bed and close my eyes were sleep took my into it's arms instantly.

* * *

Earlier In the Volturi castle

Sulpicia was pacing around in the library, the poor women was a mess, she muttered and cursed several colourful words all the while kept looking at the front door to the library.

Aro sighed, his mate was over reacting. "My love do not worry yourself, she will return, she always does".

Sulpicia turned around to yell at him when the large doors burst open, just to see a cheerful girl climb dome from her perch on Demetr's shoulder. Sulpicia turned around to see her beautiful daughter run into the room.

She got down on her knees and said "_oh mio bambino, io sono cosi felice la vostra cassaforte!" (Oh my baby, I'm so glad your safe)_ she yelled as her daughter walked into her mothers warm embrace.

_"Mi mama dispiace non volevo farti preoccupare, onesto" Aleera said looking down at the ground. (I'm sorry mama, I didn't mean to make you worry, honest). _

Sulpicia just hugged her beautiful daughter and smiled and whispered In Her ear_ " andare a chiedere scuba at up papa"_ Aleera just smiled and nodded_. (Go apologise your your father). _

Aleera shuffled over to where her father sat passively looking at her, she shuffled her feet timidly, suddenly finding the ground very interesting._ "Cosa hai da dire qualcosa delle vostre azioni?" _Aro asked his daughter sternly_. (Do you have anything to say for your actions?) _

_"mi dispiace papa, e stato sbagliato da parte mia lasciare il castello senza permesso, ti prego perdonami per le mie azioni sconsiderste?" _She said shyly under the stern gaze of her papa_. (I'm sorry papa, it was wrong of me to leave the castle without permission, please forgive me for me actions) _

Aro couldn't stay mad at his beloved daughter forever to he opened his arms and embraced his daughters small petite frame_. "Non ho potuto stare arrabbiato con te per sempre, il mio prezioso bambina" (I couldn't stay mad at you forever, my precious little girl) _

Aleera giggled happily and ran to grab a book to read. Aleera was happy and excited, she had met Lillian which she was sure she would be seeing more of because of the connection she had felt between her and her beloved guard/watchdog Demetri. She giggled happily which got her some strange looks from her mother and her uncle Caius, but afterwards she just kept quiet and read her book peacefully.

* * *

_Ok well there is the first chapter! I will start writing shortly again but yeah! And thanks the Italian translation to google translate! Bravo! Anyway so here is and introduction do all the characters and there slight roles in it so far! I hope you enjoy it and please give it a big review and criticism is welcome I think I need it! Because the story is probably so bad! Anyway review and tell me what u think, I'm hoping to at least get 4 review before I continue _

_Anyway thanks for reading! Oh and ps I created the cover photo which has the pictures for Lily and Amelia _


	2. Tour gone wrong

**so here is the next chapter everybody! Review! **

* * *

I woke up in the morning feeling wonderful. Today was the day for the tour, this was the part I was looking forward to the most! The wonderful castle in the middle of the city! I was so excited that I could barely contain my smile.

i was so excited and happy and every possible good emotion I could feel, I quickly chucked on a cute daisy dress with yellow Mary Janes and walked out of the room, to see Amelia waiting outside in red high waisted shorts and a white tank top.

"Yo you ready?" She asked I nodded excitedly, I practically skipped down the halls and marched into the tour bus. We got some dirty looks from some tourists, but not dirty as in grease off dirty as in, I'm undressing you with my eyes.

It was disdainful. I sighed happily and looked out the window, still day dreaming about the lovely Demetri. He was just perfect. I imagined him shirtless and just let my mind wander on aimlessly, until we arrived at the castle.

"Hello everyone my name is Heidi and I will be your tour guide for today!" She said happily. Whoever this Heidi was she was gorgeous, she could rival Amelia with her beauty, but her beauty was rather, hmmm how to put this in a nice way.

Seductive, where as Amelia just was simple beautiful, she didn't like to show her tits and ass everywhere if that makes sense. We all hopped of the bus and crowded in a large marble hallway. It was there that everyone was ushered down the long hallways to begin the tour.

We were all told this before we began though.

We were not allowed to leave.

No phones allowed.

No wandering off.

No touching anything.

If you do wander off call for somebody.

And NO asking questions.

I admired everything in this castle, the old paintings, the marble walls, the ceilings adorned with gold. EVERYTHING! This place was beautiful.

I look to Amelia who looked bored, she wasn't as into this stuff as I was, but that didn't bother me in the slightest. I look ahead to see a set of large dark wooden doors. They looked quite ominous if you asked me. Like you were about to enter somewhere you could never come back from.

We huddled inside to what looked to be a throne room. My sky blue eyes looked forward to see three exquisite men sitting upon three thrones, with the elemental signs above, and people with cloaks all around us.

Now I was a little freaked!

The man in the middle stood up and spoke loudly, " WELCOME, WELCOME! WELCOME TO VOLTERRA" he yelled

suddenly a high pitched screamed rang throughout the throne room, and I look to see a women getting a neck bitten into, then other screams follow and more, we quickly back away from the bloody scene only to be cornered by Demetri and Felix.

But then I am met with a tiny bell voice _" PAPA PAPA! LA SUA LILLIAN!"_ Aleera yelled happily. Right now I was so glad to see her. Suddenly I felt lips on my neck and I moaned.

Demetri was kissing my neck, I tried to push him away I really did but he was strong. Like REALLY strong. Then without any warning I am hurled over Demetri's shoulder. I screamed and tried to reach out to Amelia but he ran at a dizzying pace.

To where, well that I wasn't sure of myself...

**Amelia P.O.V **

I look around worriedly, I then turn to look into the cold red eyes of one of the kings, his hair was white blonde and he was evilly handsome. He smirked and stood from his throne as he approached me. I backed away, I wanted to go anywhere. After what happened to Lillian I am scared, and looking around to the now mostly dead tourists, I was frightened with horror beyond my belief.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god!" I was yelling in frustration! Why me! Why!

"I don't think god would save you now _Mia caro" _he whispered huskily into my ear. (My dear)

i gasped and backed into a wall, I placed my hands in front of my face to protect myself. But seeming what these _things _did, I didn't think it would help me all that much.

"Please, please don't hurt me" I sobbed pathetically. I felt so minor and wimpy.

"Oh hush now, wouldn't want anyone to see you cry" he said teasingly.

_"Caius! Smetterla con questo! Si puo vedere la povera ragazza e spaventata!" _A little girl with long black hair screamed! So this must be Aleera, the little girl Lillian was talking about... (Caius stop with this! You can see the poor girl is scared!)

BACK WITH LILY

I gasped as I was placed down on the ground. I quickly ran to the other side of the room, I was petrified yet excited. What was with this guy?! Why am I so completely attracted to him.

he spoke "it's called a mating pull. you feel it don't you? The attraction towards me?"

_did the guy read my mind?! Ugh why does this have to happen to me. _

He sighed and just sat down in an arm chair. I felt this pull in my chest.

_Is this the mating pull? _

I got up from my huddled position on the group to stand. Either the way I got up was very sexy or I was naked, because he gave me a hungry look and a growl. His bright ruby eyes boring into my bright blue ones.

"Your very beautiful bambina" he said in a whisper

I have him an incredulous look "bambina? Bambina? Really!? I'm not a little girl! Were like the same age?!" He just laughed.

Like outright laughed! _what was so funny?!_

"that's very funny bambina, I'm much older than you.." He said in a dangerously eerie tone.

I gave him a death stare, "more like a couple years older" he laughed again.

"More like a couple thousand years older..." He trailed off.

"dude your like 22 or 23, I'm 21.. Do the math!" I yelled.

He turned his head and looked at me in the eyes.

_ His eyes were red!? Why were they red!? That's not normal is it!?... _

He got up from the armchair and slowly made his way over to me, he leaned forward till out faces were only inches apart. "You do know what I am?" I gave him an odd look.

"Your human you dunce." I replied in monotone.

"Haha you are entertaining, no my silly bambina,_ I_.." He emphasised the letter I while pointing to himself.

He leant down to whisper in my ear, "am a vampire" I gasped and moved away.

A VAMPIRE!? A FUCKEN VAMPIRE!?

I moved to the door which was locked, I yanked, pulled, shook, and rattled it, but with failure of trying to pry it open. I banged on the door and started crying in my panicked stupor.

"Pleaaaasse please! HELP..!" I trailed of while sliding down the door, with hot blind tears in my vision. I was scared, alone helpless.

I heard Demetri shuffle, and then move towards me. he tried to help me, but I screamed. He didn't care. He just wrapped his hands around my and I just tired to push him away, but with no results of him even budging. So I just left it, my scared stupor had made me week, and the blinding tears in my vision didn't help_. _

After a while I passed out from the panicked emotional state I was in.. Black was now my vision_. _

_WITH AMELIA.. _

"oof" I landed on my butt with a solid thud.

I stood up in hot blind anger "HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?". The gorgeous snow haired kind looked towards me and smiled dangerously_. _

"Do not talk out of line_ mate.."_ He said carelessly

_MATE!? What the fuck was a mate..?!_

* * *

**_ok so what you reckon? Was it good or was it bad!? I didnt really get any reviews but I don't care soook yeah! Anyway if u like it pleaaaasse follow and review _**


	3. Waking up to reality

**yo peoples update time.. **

* * *

Lily P.O.V

My head was throbbing, my eyes covered in crust. What a horrible nightmare. Ugh. What brought on a dream like that?!

I open my blue eyes, to see a bedroom not my own.

Oh great, it wasn't a nightmare, it was real..

I saw Demetri sitting in the same chair he was in yesterday. He look like a beautiful statue. He didn't even move!

"_sei bellissima quando dormi" _he whispers quietly. (You look beautiful when you sleep)

i look at him weirdly because I didn't know Italian, but I don't ask, I was afraid I don't want to know.

He looks at me cautiously. And sighs "Aro wished for your presence in the library when you woke up" he states and I nod numbly before fixing myself and following him out the door.

He sighed annoyingly and lifted me into his arms bridal style, "your moving to slow" he simply states before rushing off in a blur.

Suddenly were inside a humongous library, books on all walls as far as the eye can see. If I didn't know any better I would have said I died and came to heaven.

Suddenly, I can see Aro and three other people along with, Aleera and AMELIA!

I start to cry a little as I see her, and she cries to, though she is shunned a little by the snow haired kind, but never the less he lets her run to me. Her embrace is crushing but I don't care. I needed her here with me.

She stays by my side, holding my hand.

"Welcome, ladies, I'm sure you have a few questions that need answering, so go ahead and ask"

Aro says.

"Are you really vampires?" I ask, he simply nods.

I point to Aleera "is she a vampire" he sighs.

"Well it's quite complicated you see, my precious Aleera is human, me and my wife adopted her because we wanted a child but yes, when she is older she will become a vampire" he says, and I hear Aleera giggle.

I smile at the beautiful girl, she is so sweet and innocent.

"what's going to happen to us?" Amelia piped in.

Aro sighs and looks at Demetri and Caius.

"Alright well this is hard to explain, but let me see. There is this thing, to us vampires we Like to call a soul mate, or just mate fore short, they are like our other halves. And without them we are very lonley and hollow. And you-" he pointed to me

"are the mate of my wonderful tracker Demetri. And you-" he pointed to Amelia

"are the mate of my dear brother Cauis" he finished. We both were numb in looks, we didn't really know what to think at all.

I sigh, "do we get to go home" I ask sadly.

he shakes his head softly and replies "no" I felt new hot tears spring to my eyes. And Amelia just didn't move.

"This is your permenant home now" Aro says and waves to Demetri to help me. He wraps his around me and I don't fight.

I look to Amelia who was still unmoving. Until she just walked to Caius, he wrapped his arms around her and she just stood there. not even blinking.

without even realising it we were back in Demetri's room, I hadn't had a good look at the room from the previous day, but I now see that it was in fact quite modern, there was a large plasma tv screen on the back wall opposite the large oak four poster bed which was in the middle of the large room, and every possible gaming console known to man sat where the TV was.

"Why can't I leave?" I ask Demetri ubruptly. He just sighs. And looks at me befor stepping forward.

"Because I won't let you" I gasp as he pulls me forcefully to him. His figure looms over mine standing at 6 ft 2 compared to my short stature of 5 ft7. He bends down and picks me up making me squirm and squeak.

"Please put me down" I ask quietly.

He shakes his head no, and sets me on the bed. I thought he was going t. Ya know do that. But he didn't. He placed me down and put his head on the crook of my neck.

"I'm sorry" he whispers I was confused, but before I could start to fight he bites me neck and sucks. I gasp and the horrific pain. It burned over a thousand times hotter than the sun.

I feel him let go and the last time I see through my haze of pain is him...

My mate.

* * *

**So he guys new chapter! Please review more I would really like to here more from you. Its a short chapter but I promise a nice and long one next time. People have been following and favouriting this story by no reviews! Please try and say something for ,u work.**

**And thank you once again google translate for the Italian stuff!**


	4. Why is this happening to me!

**hey guys next update! Review review review! **

* * *

My eyes shot open, with renewed vision. The room was clear. A crisp picture. I sat up, although quite abruptly to take in my new sight. I didn't really know what had transpired the night before, but all I could remember was the searing hot burning pain and then black.

_"così vedo vi trovate sveglio, ha preso abbastanza a lungo". _(so i see your awake, took you long enough) Demetri said cooly all be it a little flat toned.

He looked to me and his eyes widened. I gave him a strange look. Before getting up in inhuman speed and rushing to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and gasped. My eyes were red. My appearance seemed to glow in ethereal beauty's my hair had grown a little longer, it's colour on getting richer in the fire colour which it possessed. Demetri suddenly came up behind me, pulling my long hair away from my neck before kissing it softly. Suddenly we both heard a bang come for the thrown room.

I immediately began to panic for Amelia's safety, I ran at full speed and was there in a matter of seconds. There was a small group of what I guessed were there vampires, but with liquid gold eyes. Talking with the Volturi, and Amelia was sitting of to the side safe with a slight content on her face. She sat beside Cauis and I could tell she had become an immortal like me.

I looked to the scene ahead of me and gasped, a man in a red robe was fighting Felix, while a human girl was pleading for him to stop.

Thats when a realised.

_human _

With a growl I tried to run to the human, with an unimaginable thirst growing within my throat. I moaned at the pain of it.

Demetri held me back. Good, I didn't want to hurt this girl, whoever she was. I look again to see another girl beside the human. She had a pixie like look about her, and she looked so sweet and nice.

The fighting had stopped, and Aro went on about the girl who I now learned was Bella, must be changed soon. I didn't pay attention anymore, I simply turned to Demetri and whimpered. He could understand my pain. The group of three walked put and left. And that's when I tried to get out of Demetris grasp.

"Demetri! Let me go!" I screamed and as I did he quickly let go of me, as though I was on fire. I gasped and looked to Demetri, who looked to be in a little bit of pain. I ran to him and apologised like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry I'm sorry!" he quickly silenced me, as Aro was about to speak.

"_So_ _cara ragazza Vedo che hai finalmente svegliato" _(so dear girl I see you have finally awoken) i tilted my head in confusion, obviously I didn't speak Italian, so I looked to Demetri, who told me what he said.

"Oh! Yes, yes I have awoken, albeit a little confused but hey! Oh well" I said in a laid back manner. Aro simply laughed, and then asked me.

"My dear, you had a gift just before did you not? You pushed back Demetri by your command?! Marvellous!" he said and clapped gleefully, I just stood there bashfully.

He then stopped "you know your friend also has an extraordinary gift! She is an elemental, a user of all the four elements, Fire, Water, Earth and Air. She is quite amazing!" I gasped as I looked to Amelia and she just shrugged smugly. I laughed at her and she gave me a smile back.

_"Aro ha bisogno di nutrirsi"_ Demetri said (Aro she needs to feed)

"ah yes of course of course, go on young ones" Aro said before waving us off.

_feed? What does he mean by feed? I'm a vampire? Vampires don't feed, they only drink.. _

I came to a whirling halt, and Demetri gave me a quizzical look.

"BLOOD?! You expect me to drink blood!" he sighed and then glared down at my small form.

"I don't expect you to drink it _Bambina,_ I know you will" he said sternly and dragged me off, before he came to a stop at another door. When he opened it I saw a fat looking man, looking around worryingly.

I turn to Demetri with horrified eyes, if i could cry i would be streaming tears like a waterfall "Demetri, I can't kill somebody" he hugged me around my waist and buried in nose deep in my hair before biting my neck, earning a moan from me.

"He will not be missed my love, he is a killer himself, he also raped several young women, bring him to justice, end his life to save others" well when he put it like that.

I didn't give him time to hear my reply as I lunged for the man, he never expected it.

I pushed hI'm to the ground with my brute strength, he gasped having the air knocked out of him. "H-hey who are you! Where am I?!" The man screamed. I felt carnivorous. Having the prey look so defenceless, I liked it.

"Oh shut up!" I said in a sigh, before sinking my fangs in to the mans neck. I moaned as the blood rolled down my throat with ease, the man kept screaming before I snapped his neck and kept drinking eagerly.

"That's my girl" I heard Demetri say from behind me. As I finished I threw the mans body to the side, like the garbage he was. Demetri held his arms open, and I ran into them.

But I came to think.

_since when was I all smitten with Demetri? SINCE WHEN WAS I OK WITH ALL OF THIS?!..._

* * *

**hahahaha sooooo cliffy! **

**Anyway answer to some of my reviews. **

**Kameo.1314- hi thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them! As for Aleera, I have decided that she is a human, that Aro and Sulpicia have adopted because Sulpicia wanted a child, but she is pretty cute no? Anyway thanks for reviewing and I hope I get more from everyone! Haha till next time lovelies **


	5. IM NOT SMITTEN WITH DEMETRI!

**sup guys sooooo I really appreciate my review is that I got so here is another beautiful chapter for u hehe :) **

* * *

I whirl around to face Demetri, for a moment he looked stunned but kept his composure. I pointed my figure at him and yelled.

"Since when have I been so smitten with you! You turned me against my will, and forced me to be some crazy psychopath!" He just gave me a quizzical look and sighed. I turn around with a huff and march away, but then find my self suddenly pushed forcefully against a wall. Which cracked beneath the pressure.

"You are so 'smitten' with me because you have no choice, the mating pull is making you like this, and this is the way it will stay forever" he said cooly, where as I just hissed at him, suddenly we both turn out head when we heard somebody snicker at us.

We saw Felix and Santiago, trying their best not to laugh as hard as they could.

"Since when were you so smitten and attracted to Demetri?" Felix laughed put. And I growled and pushed Demetri put if the compromising position he had put me in.

"IM NOT SMITTEN WITH DEMETRI!" I yelled and run away. I keep running when suddenly I bump in to someone and we head butt realllllyyy hard.

"Ow watch where your going" we both yell at the same time.

_wait I know that voice... _

"AMELIA!"

"LILY!"

We both scream and hug each other tightly.

"Oh my goodness I missed you so much, I haven't talked to you that much since this happened! Oh I have so many question! Oh give me a hug!" She yelled and I embraced her crushingly.

"oh my goodness I missed you!" I cried as we broke off our embrace. She laughed and waved me off.

"who couldn't miss all of this" she signalled to herself and I laughed loudly. Suddenly Amelia stopped laughing and looked at me sadly, I looked at her with the emotion in my eyes tripled.

"I miss you girl" I said in a crying tone,

"oh don't cry on me" she said and I hugged here suddenly Demetri came and took me in his arms.

"I need to speak with her for a moment" he said and quickly took me away. He ran up the stairs until we were in his room, in Aro's wing.

I turn to him and he sighs, "look I know you don't want to be her bambina, but I love you, and I also know that deep down you love me to" I sigh and turn away but he just pulls me to look at him.

"It's notmlike your trapped here, your allowed to leave on missions with me, and you can go to town with some of the elite guard anytime, I'll permit that, I'm not a monster, and I don't wany my mate seeing me as one" I gasped, Demetris words really struck a chord within me, I just leaped ino his arms and cried, so much smelt ions I was feeling, and I couldnt explain anything.

I looked into demetris eyes and kissed him passionately, I think I did love him,but my mind was racing with different thoughts, all speeding to try and make it through whatever emotional turmoil I was feeling. i just settled on one thought.

Love this man...

"Demetri, what if I told you that I needed time to think, like alone" he looked at me weirdly.

"I would say we have a library, you could think there" I gave him 'the look'

"you know that's not what I mean!" He sighed and replied

"what do you want" I looked around nervously and scratched my arm.

"I want to leave for a couple weeks just to clear my head, please this is all I ask, I just want time to think for myself, and afterwards I'll come back to you I promise!" he sighed and looked at me with a hurt expression..

_I did the wrong thing didn't I? _

"Fine" _WHAT_?

_Well I didn't think he would say yes..._.

"just know that if you do chose to run away, there is no place that you can hide from me, oh and also your friend Amelia will be joining you, Caius also informed me that she was taking some time away, though I was very surprised when he even allowed her to roam around the castle" I literally tackled Demetri.

I was so happy! I kissed him and ran to pack my things, I would miss him.

_even though he imprisoned me without cause, and turned me yada yada! _

once I was finished packing I met Amelia out the front and she smiled at me, I kissed Demetri one more time before racing away_. _

_Don't worry Demetri, i'll see you soon! _

* * *

**_ok hi! So yeah I loveeee all you people who reviewed! Yo. Literally have made my day! Now I know it's bad but this is when the cullens come in and blah blah! Probs just gave that away but all well! _**

**_Now don't kill me! But I think I may have writers block! so can someone! One of my loyal reviewers perhaps, maybe PM me about ideas for this story! Pleaaasssseee _**

**_ok anyways love ya all your amazing! And see you soon! And someone pleaaaasssee help my problem and PM me! Anyways review review review! Xx _**


End file.
